puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Rumbling tablet
=Rumbling= __TOC__ Rumbling is a frantic fight between two or more pirates. You can challenge a pirate to Rumble or Boxing using a Puzzle Challenge or from the Parlour Table. Multiplayer rumbles occur after grappling with an enemy ship at the end of a Sea Battle, A Rumbler attacks by breaking groups of three or more like colored pieces. This sends attacks to their opponents board as either vicious punches coming in from the top corner or tamer lines of balls that attach to the bottom. Charging balls allows you to form many groups ready to break, allowing you to set off insane combos to defeat your opponent. If your balls ever drop below the line at the bottom of the board, you will be defeated. Boxing Boxing is an option available to choose when challenging another player or a NPP. It is a one-handed game of rumble with same possibilities and sizes, but a slightly changed background. All of the mechanics are still the same as in the normal rumble game and there still is an option to use bludgeons. Controls When Rumbling you have two fists to attack with. You can aim a shot from one fist by tapping and holding, then release to fire the shot. To select the other fist to fire from, simply tap on it. To charge up a ball, swipe up from your currently selected fist and hold until the ball is charged. A ball that's charging A ball that's fully charged A ball will automatically fire every five seconds, so don't take too long aiming. When you see the ball start to jiggle, it's about to fire. Likewise, after several shots the entire board will drop down one row, adding more balls to your screen. Try to make every shot count. Breaking Groups to Strike Blows Pieces come in five colors. Fired balls will bounce off the sides and stick to the top of the board, as well as other balls. Groups are formed by multiple adjacent pieces of the same color. When you fire a ball at a group of like colored balls, the group will break. If a group breaking causes some balls to become disconnected from the rest of the board, they will fall off your board and add to your attack. A ball fired towards a group. The group breakings. Firing a charged ball at a group will not cause the group to break. This allows you to form many different groups each containing a charged ball. When you have built up a large enough number of groups, break the group containing the first charged ball you fired with an uncharged ball to set off a large chain of breaks. Several groups with charged balls. A chain of groups breaking. Watch out for Bruises A bruise is a dark colored ball. You can get them three ways. First, if a charged ball ever becomes separated from its group, it will turn into a bruise. Second, on larger attacks from your opponent, bruise balls may become part of the attack. Third, as your board drops and more balls are added, some of them may be bruises. You can change bruises back to normal balls by breaking adjacent groups. Do this 2 times and the ball will be back to normal. The different stages of bruise The Attacks Breaking groups of balls that do not contain charged balls will send minor blows to your opponent. Minor blows are not sent immediately to your opponent but will queue up until a decent sized attack is made. A minor blow attack will be balls that fly up from the bottom of the screen and attach themselves to the board. When this is about to happen you will see a warning sign at the bottom of your screen. Breaking group chains that had charged balls will send major blows to your opponent. These come in from the right and left corner of the board, determined by the fist you used to set off the attack. This kind of attack will push itself onto the board, moving your opponents pieces around to make room. The major blows can break up your opponents groups, and turn their charged balls into bruises. When this is about to happen you will see a warning sign in the corner of your board. A charged group can be triggered by hitting it with an uncharged ball at any time. Bludgeons Everyone can fight with their bare fists, however some may prefer to use the different bludgeons available. New bludgeons can be ordered from the Shipyard or bought from other pirates. Different bludgeons change the drop pattern of your attacks. The top portion of the drop pattern is used for the major blows, while the bottom portion is used for the minor blow. Gauntlets Chain Leather Gloves Team Rumbling You can also have Team Rumble matches between two groups of pirates. Attacking Select the pirate you wish to attack by tapping on their face or board summary. The pirate you are targeting will become highlighted, and a dot will show up beneath their board. Each small dot represents one attacker, and large red dots represent 5 attackers. Your blows will be focused on the person you are attacking. If you are being targeted by opponent pirates, your attack will be divided between the pirate you are attacking, and the pirates who are attacking you, with the majority of your attack going to the one you have targeted. Defending You can defend your teammates by targeting them instead of the opposition. When you target a teammate, you'll see a small blue bar appear over their board summary. Any attacks you make will increase the size of that bar, and will be used to defend that pirate from incoming attacks. Any blows directed at the defended pirate will reduce the size of the blue bar, and some of the attack will end up striking the defender. You can only be defended by one person, and only your teammates will see who is being defended on your team. The opposition will not see who is being defended, nor can you see who your opponents are defending. Be warned that if you were defending a pirate and then target someone else, any built up defense will immediately be lost. Category:Official Documentation